The Divine and the Devil
by Shindou Uchiha
Summary: A story of a mage named Desmond Ebony, including his past and his first person account of the events he is a part of in his time with Fairy Tail. He also uses a different form of magic, known as Nephilim Magic. He changes in between two forms, and each form has it's own unique abilities. Note: There may be some OCxErza later in the story, haven't decided yet.
1. A Past of Blood

The Divine and the Demon

A/N: Hey guys, it's been like... several years. O_o But I'm finally back with a new story idea that I hope to at least finish this one. But with work and school coming up soon, along with other stuff I do, I cannot guarantee that chapters will be uploaded or made in a timely manner. My aim for now is to get at least three chapters done by the time my sophomore year of college begins (August 20th or so). Anyway, welcome to my first attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfiction. I just caught up with where the series is now and had an idea for an original character (OC for short) and wanted to see how it would turn out. Let me know what you think of it as you see fit. Without further rambling, I present the introduction chapter of my new story. Enjoy! :D

Chapter 1: A Past of Blood

I only remember a slight amount of my childhood vividly. But perhaps, from what I do remember, it's for the best that I forget. My original parents died when I was close to two years old, so I was taken in by my new adoptive parents soon after, as the rest of my biological relatives were nowhere to be found, apparently. I also had a sister, about a year or two older than I was, named Rochelle. She was about how I looked; white skin, deep blue eyes, and a few other things. The only notable differences was that I was a boy with black hair, and she was a girl with crimson red locks. We lived in a small house on the hillside, away from everyone else.  
Only it was more of a laboratory than a home. My new father was a scientist, obsessed with magic. He used us as guinea pigs for experiments on creating new types of magic, against my adoptive mother's wishes, which he beat regularly when she tried to stop him until she went crazy as well and went along with it. I couldn't tell if she was okay with it at the time, or if my abusive father brainwashed her over time.  
My sister and I were poked and prodded with needles, injected with different serums that would sometimes cause us pain beyond imagination, all just to try and awaken some sort of 'ancient magic' he researched. This went on for years, until I was about twelve years old, when my sister stood up in defiance in an attempt to protect me from harm, as she normally did. This time, however, was different. Our adoptive 'parents' were rather intoxicated, and proceeded to a wall in the back, where they hung different disciplinary tools, as they liked to call them. Whips, boards with tacks in them, and other objects for striking were displayed in the dark cellar where we were kept in a cage. My father grasped the whip's handle and swung at her head, giving her gashes across her forehead. She fell on the floor flat on her back, crying out in agony, as I was paralyzed from fear.  
He then stepped towards me.  
I tried telling myself, "Run, hide, and get away!" but I couldn't move. The look of my sister on the floor, writhing in pain with her hands over for face to cover the tears coming from her. I then heard the only words I remember any of my parents saying to me.  
"You kids are useless to my research. I think I'll just _**get a new set of test subjects**_."  
He then raised the whip while he frowned upon me, wide eyes filled with rage that would haunt me for years to come. As he swung down at me I raised up my arms to protect myself from the blows. I counted the strikes as they landed upon the bare skin of my forearms.  
One, two, three….  
_Stop, _I thought to myself. I managed to get one of my eyes to lock on my sister on the floor, and my mother looming over with something metal in her hands that I've never seen before.  
Four, Five, Six….  
_Stop it….  
_Seven, eight, nine, ten…  
I hear a loud crack sound from behind my father and a small flash of light from the metal object in her right hand alone now. Some sort of steam was coming from the end of it as I found out what it was. A pistol. My sister had rolled over a little after the flash, and I found that she had a hole in her forehead, spewing blood as her eyes went from the deep blue that I remember to a more pale shade.  
It was then that I felt something take over, as one more lash came from my father, I see a bright light before me, and then everything went black momentarily, only to cut to a more horrific scene. I was outside in a thunderstorm, as the house I stayed in for years was burning to ashes before me. I look at my hands to find my skin a dark red color, dripping liquid in the moonlight. I did the only thing I could think of doing at that moment.  
I screamed and balled as I figured out what had happened. I killed my abusers, just as they had killed my sister, and lit the place ablaze. I take off in a mad sprint towards a nearby forest to attempt to escape the terror.  
Even though the terror was myself.  
I kept running for what seemed like an eternity, my head spinning, the rain making me cold as the whiplashes in my arms were burning as I moved them. I tripped over a tree root in my mad dash and fell face first into a stream of water. I took this moment to wash my face and arms of the dirt and grime they had accumulated, turning the water a shade of red as if flowed down stream. I took a second to look at my reflection in the water… and was filled with fear at it.  
The first half of my face seemed normal, my Caucasian skin tone the same, blue eye unharmed, hair still black as usual. But the right side of my head was different. My skin was much paler, hair was white as the moon looming overhead, and my eye, instead of being white on the outside and blue as my other eye was, it was a pitch black orb with a deep red ring around it. I took a look at my arms and chest, covered in soot still, and it was in a similar fashion, one side normal, the other corrupted by something and didn't appear human other than its shape.  
"Wha- What have I become? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?!" I screamed at myself at the top of my lungs. I then back away from the stream, still staring at myself, and eventually my back hits a tree and I slide down into a sitting position. I then pass out from either exhaustion or just not breathing for long enough after noticing what a monster I was.  
I woke up after being nudged a bit by something on my right side at what appeared to be noon. Still groggy from being asleep, I didn't notice someone was there for a few extra seconds. I jump back from them, startled, and land on my back in a mud puddle, breathing heavily. The person that was nudging me was actually a girl, no older than me at the time, with scarlet red hair like my sister. I was excited for a second thinking my sister was alive, but it turned out to not be the case once I saw her eyes were a shade of brown rather than the sky blue of Rochelle.  
"Are you okay? Did I scare you?" she said, looking down at me on the ground.  
I took a second to find the words, but I manage to say "No, you didn't as I sat up, keeping my head down. I noticed that my skin had changed back to normal on my right side, which let out a sigh of relief. I then began to remember what happened last night, and start to tremble uncontrollably.  
"You don't look okay… What are you doing out here, anyway? Don't you have a place to stay?" she asked, as I continue to shake.  
"Not anymore…." I manage to get out before losing my ability to speak clearly. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not, but I was now choking on my own breath a little.  
She sighed. "Well, that's not good is it? Come on, let me show you to where I call home!" She grabbed my wrist and tried pulling me to my feet. Unfortunately I still had the whip marks on my arms so it hurt like hell and I let out a groan, so she let go immediately. I eventually get up myself, bearing the pain and regaining some composure.  
"What's your name?" I managed to ask. If I was going to follow her as I intended to I may as well find out what to call her.  
She smiled as she responded. "Erza Scarlet! What's your name?"  
Her gentleness was comforting. She seemed strong like a leader, but along with that she seemed like my sister; wanting to help me, make everything better in their own way.  
"Desmond… Just Desmond." I reply. I didn't have a last name I could recall. Never had.  
"No last name? Shouldn't everyone have one?"  
"I don't know…. I guess so?"  
"Then what should we call you then…." She looked at me while in thought, her hand clasped over her chin, looking at me with a slightly tilted head. "…how about Desmond Ebony?"  
"Ebony? Where did you get that?"  
"Well, the color of your hair!" She lost her smile for a second, then looked away as she continued. "Someone did that for me too, a while back, so…"  
"Desmond Ebony…. Has a nice ring to it." I respond to close the topic. It appears that something I said was discomforting to her and I wouldn't want to alienate my one acquaintance I had over a name.  
She giggled a little and took my hand. "Come on, Desmond! Let's go!" She said, as we took off towards a town.  
A fresh start was being given to me. I can be something other than an experiment. These were thoughts that were going through my head, along with everything that had transpired the night before. But for a brief moment, I was relieved. I wouldn't have known what to do if Erza didn't find me against that tree.  
I owed her everything.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After traveling for a while, we get into a city named Magnolia. Erza continues leading me towards a building we'd eventually reach after about an hour's walk. It had a large sign on an archway before the door. It read _Fairy Tail_.  
"Fairy Tail?" I asked. I had no clue what it was supposed to mean.  
Erza simply smiled and let go of my wrist to step forward. "Welcome to your new home!" she said, raising her hands after crossing the arch with the sign. She gestured me to follow her as she ran towards the door, so I did as she asked.  
Once I caught up, she opened the door to the building, and I got a look inside once we stepped through. People lined up at tables drinking from mugs, a large board with posters on it, for a purpose I didn't know, among other artifacts and a second floor above, which appeared relatively empty. Erza called out for something once we entered.  
"Master! Everyone! I have someone you should meet!" she said, then pointing at me. I started looking around as everyone looked at Erza for a second and then at me. I got a bit nervous and contemplated hiding somewhere before I heard a voice in the distance.  
"What? Someone for me to meet?" a man said, probably significantly older than me. He was sitting on the counter, somewhat shorter than I anticipated, with a mustache, wearing a hat with droopy points, covered in orange and blue stripes. He was also wearing a similar shirt and pants, and a white shirt under that with a symbol on his chest. He takes a look at me for a second before leaping from the counter and walking over. His height was actually quite small, only coming up to about my stomach at the time. But for some reason he appeared to be strong. I couldn't say why, but there was something about him that seemed powerful.  
"Where exactly am I? And who are you?" I asked, as I heard my stomach grumbled. I haven't realized until this moment that I haven't eaten in two weeks; my 'parents' would forget to feed us, or so they said.  
"My name is Makarov. You're here at Fairy Tail. There will be more time to answer questions- and get you something to eat- after we get you a shower and bandaged up. I'm not going to ask about those…" He pointed to the wounds on my arms. "…afterwards. And we'll answer your questions as well."

After taking a shower, I was taken back to the main room to receive medical attention. I had my arms wrapped in bandages to cover the gash marks from last night and was given a hot plate of food. It wasn't like what I usually ate; most of the time we just got a block of bread back at the lab, but this was light and fluffy, with what appeared to be butter. I guess this is what my parents called mashed potatoes. I also had a glass of orange juice to go with it. Since I never had mashed potatoes before, I was hesitant on trying it, but I didn't want to deny their hospitality, so I ate the plate clean and downed the tangy liquid. Still the best meal I've ever had.  
A man was sitting next to me at the time, talking to the girl at the counter who gave me the food with a flier in his hand. I didn't understand what they were talking about, but it looks like he was getting a drink too as he set his stuff on the counter beside me and had a seat. I took a look at the stack of belongings… and noticed a pistol on the top of it.  
I froze for a moment, then received a flashback of my sister's murder. I could feel something bubbling up inside of me as I reach for the pistol. I've noticed that my hand was starting to change color again, and that it was glowing a black hue, like an outline. I grasp the end of the gun's barrel as hard as I could and stare at it, unsure of what to do. Then I remembered the fire that took place at the house, and the gun in my hand lit ablaze an onyx color in my hand. Out of fear, I threw it as far away as I could from me into an open barrel of water. However, the gun was ruined by the time the fire was put out.  
"Hey, kid! That wasn't some piece of trash, y'know!" I hear behind me. It was the owner of the firearm, and he was _pissed_. I got scared and immediately ran to the corner, back against both walls creating it. The man was cracking his knuckles.  
"Don't hurt him! I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Erza's voice called out, as I was now paralyzed in fear with the man looking down on me.  
"Well, SOMEONE's gotta teach him to not mess with other people's things!" he replied. He pulled his fist back….  
Then Erza manages to latch on to him and sink her teeth into his left shoulder. He yells in pain then throws her off and she collides with the wall to my left. Why? Why would she want to do that for me?  
"Stinking brats!" He yells, raising his fist again. I do what I felt was the best thing to do and stand in between them. "Aww, how touching! You two want to protect each other from harm, eh? Well, fine! Both of you should be disciplined then!" He throws his fist at me, and I try to block with my arms like I did with the whips my dad used on me as I closed my eyes to brace for impact….  
But nothing connected with me. As I open my eyes a little to see what was happening, I see a bright golden glow in between me and my adversary. I had no idea what was happening, but now I felt a different sort of presence within me… This one was warmer and seemed gentler than the other one I had a moment ago. I look at my arms and my skin tone was back to normal as well. The man raises his fist again and immediately throws it, only to collide with this light shield in front of me. He punches it again multiple times before he finally steps back and the light fades away.  
Then a giant hand comes from my left side of vision. And I mean GIANT. It took up most of the room. I just gazed in awe at it for a second before realizing it was from Makarov.  
"You DARE harm my children?! NOW you've angered me!" He said, grabbing the violent man and throwing him through the entrance. "AND STAY OUT!" His arm shrunk back towards him and returned to normal.  
I turn around and look at Erza to make sure she's okay. She was crying, but tears were only coming from her left eye. I kneel before her to get eye level.  
"Are you okay? Did I scare you?" I asked.  
"Did you just copy my line?" she said, slowly forming a smile.  
"Uh…. I guess so. But seriously, are you okay? You're crying, after all…"  
"You defended me. Thanks."  
I never thought she'd thank me for basically getting her injured. I manage to get her on her feet and turn around, and see a crowd of people behind me, Makarov standing next to me.  
"I think I speak for all of us that you have caused a little trouble…" he said.

And I agree. I lost control to an inanimate object out of fear. I should be punished.

"…but it appears that you have a heart of one of us. In other words, _welcome to Fairy Tail!"  
_Those words echoed in me for a second, and I didn't know why.  
"You hear that, Desmond?" Erza said behind me. "You have a home now!"  
"So Desmond is your name, eh?" Makarov stated.  
I started to tear up. I was so happy to have a place I could actually consider a home. I've never had one all my life. And even after seeing the monster I am and not even knowing my full name yet, they accepted me as one of their own. I could never believe it. "Yeah," I replied. "Desmond Ebony."  
"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Erza asked. I forgot I still have yet to tell these people my back story. I went and told them every detail I knew, and they listened intently.  
They eventually told me that this was a wizard guild, a place where they develop magic power and use it to help people with tasks as they grow together. I also learned that my skin changing color, the burning of the gun barrel, and the wall of light was all to do to magic… _My _magic. I never thought I had any magic power within me, but I guess I happened to have some. And since I was going to be in a guild now, it would be best if I learned to develop it, as I couldn't control it very well at first. What better place to learn was there, anyway?  
I was given an insignia to represent that I was a part of Fairy Tail on my back, in a bright shade of red, which I chose because of not only my sister's hair, but due to Erza's as well. After all, without her, I wouldn't have found this place.  
That happened ten years ago today.


	2. So It Begins

A/N: Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my story. It may be only a few of you, but all support helps out when it comes to getting me motivated to continue. :D Don't be hesitant to leave a review- all criticism is welcome. I know it's not the best story to read since I haven't written something like this in four years, but I'll give it my best. The last chapter was more of an introduction of my original character, Desmond Ebony, and his back story. This chapter will start with his appearance in the anime and focus more on what his magic actually is along with establish more of his personality. Enjoy, and thank you for reading!

Chapter 2: So it Begins

Over the time I spent at Fairy Tail, I have to admit that I've changed a lot. I'm no longer as scared of everyone else anymore, since I now know what it's like to have friends, and I'm treated better than my substitute parents ever would be. With respect and concern from everyone in the guild. We became a family of sorts. I became closer to some in the guild, especially Erza. We knew about each other's past experiences, her being captured and taken to this Tower of Heaven place to be used for slave labor by those attempting to resurrect Zeref or something like that- I don't remember all the small details like I would want to. We spent time over our youth together, even though we were both rather closed internally and kept most of our thoughts to ourselves for personal reasons.  
Anyway, I just returned from a job- taking out some thieves for a sixteen thousand Jewel reward in order to pay for food and whatever else. I was wearing my usual attire- a black cloak with a red Fairy Tail symbol on the back of it to match the one I have on my skin, red lines on the seams of the fabric for the cloak to match, bandages around my arms to cover the scars underneath, black pants and shoes to finish my outfit. I walk back into the guild's building to a warm welcome from a few friends.  
And a fight.  
There was a huge brawl happening over in the center of the room, making a mess out of everything. Mirajane was knocked out with her brother, Elfman, on top of her briefly. Cana's doing what she does- drinking a whole barrel of booze like a man without water for forty days would drink out of a canteen. Gray was….naked. As usual with him. And Natsu had his underwear for reasons I don't want to know. Apparently Gray was asking to borrow some garments from….. Wait, who's that? She seems new.  
"FUCK NO!" she said, whacking Gray in the head with a board nearby. Then all of a sudden Loki comes in and sweeps her off her feet.  
She didn't appear to enjoy it much, however.  
"Those without elegance are annoying, eh?" he muttered with his usual 'charm'. He then goes flying, dropping the new girl to the ground. I noticed Elfman with a raised fist and a fiery look in his eye/  
"Real men should talk with their fists!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He has a thing with manliness that I don't usually understand. And then he's the next object to go soaring after Natsu kicks him in the jaw. I don't catch what he says though, noticing the new girl at my feet. I crouch down to talk to her.  
"Hey, you okay?" I asked, rather worried she got caught up in the fight.  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "Apparently this is normal around here."  
"Normal is an understatement. My name's Desmond. Who might you be?"  
"Lucy!" she said, with a bit of vigor as I help her to her feet. She then takes a look over to where Mirajane was lying, and rushes over in a panic to apparently see if she needed medical attention.  
The fight still continued as I noticed a chair flung at my head. I manage to duck in time to avoid any pain, and happen to notice Cana had a glowing card in her hand.  
"That's enough all of you." She said. The card was giving off a light green color in the form of a magic circle.  
"My patience has run out." Gray responded, putting his two hands together as a second magic circle appeared over them, this one a shade of blue. A form of steam was coming from his hands as well.  
One by one everyone was starting to use magic, Elfman changing his right arm to stone, Natsu with his fists on fire, Loki with his ring glimmering. Looks like things are about to get explosive.  
And by explosive I mean interrupted by Makarov the giant.  
"Stop it, you fools!" he exclaimed. His stature was almost as high as the building, and he somewhat looked like a silhouette, making him appear rather menacing.  
"He's gigantic!" Lucy screamed. She looked absolutely terrified at the sight of him.  
And just as the master ordered, everyone froze. Not a single person changed their position an inch. They may have even stopped breathing.  
Except Natsu, which was laughing.  
"You're all scared stiff! Victory is mi-"  
Squashed by one foot from the master. Lucy let out a small noise from being startled. And the master noticed it.  
"Hmm? A newcomer?" He asked.  
"Y-Yes!" Lucy responded, turning away slightly. She was nervous, no doubt.  
As master changed back to his original tiny stance her expression changed a bit more to awe than fear. Once master changed back, he raised a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"He's tiny!" She said. Like we didn't already notice that much. She continued. "By "Master", do you mean…"  
"Yup, this is Fairy Tail's master Makarov, in the flesh." I answer.  
Master Makarov then turned and leaped into the air, towards the second floor balcony. He was spinning as he soared, eventually hitting his back hard against the railing and climbing to his feet on top of the wood guard rail, and clearing his throat. He began to speak  
"You idiots have done it again! Look at these papers from the council. All complaints!" he began. "You idiots. I got so much crap from the council you can't even imagine it." He seemed a bit upset, and everyone hung their heads in shame for a brief moment. Then he continued.  
"But…" The stack of complaints in his hand suddenly combusted into a hot fire. "To hell with the council!" He then tossed the burning pile of transcripts across the room, and while it was airborne Natsu jumped at it and basically swallowed it whole.  
How he can eat fire still baffles me. I know he's a Dragon Slayer, but for real. How does he do that?  
Makarov resumed his speech. "Listen. In order to surpass reasoning, the power is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle power. It is the spirit that flows through us, connecting us to nature's spirit. This shall form the ideas. Also, a strong mentality and concentration are needed, or rather… To use magic, the dedication of the soul is needed. Play by the rules of the higher ups, and your magic will never improve! You shouldn't be afraid of the idiots from the council. Do what you think is right! That's what it means to be a true Fairy Tail mage!"  
At that everyone cheered frantically, raising their left hand, index finger and thumb extended in the sky. A common symbol of fellowship amongst us.  
"Well said, if I may say so myself." I stated to myself. Everyone else was too busy yelling with glee and jumping around. I see myself to the bar counter and ask for my usual drink. "Iced tea, raspberry if you got it." I get that whenever I come in. I find it soothing to taste and refreshing after a job or a rough day.  
"How did the job go?" Mirajane asked, handing me the tall glass of amber liquid.  
"I say it went well. Didn't have to fight too many. I simply knocked out their boss and tied him to a nearby tree for him to be arrested later as his lackey's ran for the hills." I tend to avoid conflict when possible, for one reason only.  
I'm scared of what my magic can do. It's essentially the powers of an angel, along with the brutal ability of a demon. Such things probably don't belong on this planet, so I tend to keep it in check, only using it when it's absolutely required until I can learn to control it better.  
"That's good to hear. If someone else took that job they may have caused more harm than good." She replied. Which was partially true; our guild had rather destructive or explosive members that did massive damage to their surroundings when they fought. Which was all the time.  
I take a sip of my drink and set the glass on the counter. I start to think about what the other guild members are capable of- especially Natsu. He joined the guild after I did several years ago, and he's grown in strength significantly. He's probably more powerful than I am now. Then again…  
I did seal away a large amount of my magic power. Out of the fear of what I did with it when it first shown itself about ten years ago, I read some old texts about keeping it in check and casted the spells on myself, about seven of them, each different and sealing away a chunk of my potential. All the symbols are on my back in a black ink, each one a different design, dancing in a circle around my guild mark. If I had to make a rough estimate, I sealed mostly power from my demon side, or as I like to call it, my 'Unholy' magic, as it was the most life threatening power I possessed. My angel or 'Divine' magic is my preferred power- centered about defending myself and others rather than doing damage. I can still use both forms, however, as there will be times that I need the offensive power of Unholy magic over the defensive capabilities of my dominant form.  
The point of my seals is to keep everyone around me safer. I'd rather not risk harming anyone after losing control or going overboard with something. I don't think anyone knows of it as of yet, but I am sure they would frown upon it if they found out, especially Makarov- he wants me to develop my power rather than run from it, as what was said in his small speech a few moments ago. I want to as well, but I just don't feel comfortable putting everyone else at risk at this moment. I do have seven vials of different potions that are 'antidotes' for the seals, in case I'm in a pinch and need to release some more power. I haven't needed to use them yet, and I hope I don't need to for a long time to come.  
Makarov came up to me, walking along the bar counter. "Desmond," he started, his hands behind his back, somewhat serious look on his face. "We need to talk about something."  
Well this can't be good.  
"Y-Yes? What about?" I was a little startled by the question, being slightly spaced out by what I was pondering over.  
Then something came out of his mouth that I never would've expected.  
"How long do you plan on having those seals?"  
How on EARTH did he know? A feeling of shock and perhaps some fear came over me. How much did he know? When did he find out? I don't think that magic seals are illegal, but they're definitely frowned upon by most people.  
Makarov continued, since I said nothing. "What? You thought we never noticed? We can feel your magic power simply by being in the same area as you. We'll know when it's different."  
"I guess I should've expected that, huh?" I take a hold of my glass and take another sip.  
"You know that we're here to help you develop that power of yours into something more, something good. Hiding it is not the answer for you."  
"You haven't seen what it could do…" I began, getting a flashback to the burning building of my childhood, the blood on my hands, everything from that fateful night. "This magic has ended lives. It shouldn't even exist as far as I'm concerned."  
"That's your fear talking. If you would simply learn more about your magic by wielding it for the good of others, you would see that there is nothing to fear from it." He sighed. "Look, I'm not going to force you to take all of the seals away right now. That would cause more harm than good. This is something you need to decide for yourself, as much as I would rather remove them anyway. But mark my words, there will be a time where you would wish that you never sealed away that strength within you."  
That last sentence echoed for a moment. He was probably right- there might be a time where I'm stuck in a corner and need everything I have to survive. Or even worse, what if one of my comrades gets into trouble, and without the seals I could save them, but they're still on me? What if Erza, the one I basically owe my life to, got captured somehow and I was the only one that could step forward to help? Would I have the strength to repay my debt, where I am now? Deep down I knew the answer was probably a resounding 'no'. But I didn't want to admit it.  
"I'll think it over." I responded, after a moment of thinking. If I do remove the seals, I'd have to take it slow. Rushing things would only make my problems worse, considering I've had these locks on my magic for quite some time. I wouldn't be able to handle the power that comes from over doubling my reserve of strength.  
"We're here to help if you need it. All of us." Mirajane tells me, reaching in a drawer for what looks like a stamp. Not sure what it's for, but it looks like the new girl, Lucy, was anticipating something- she was staring at it intently. Could it be that she was getting her guild mark? Seems likely. I finish my drink and stand up to stretch a bit. Makarov turned to walk down to the other side of the counter, but looked at me once more to have one final comment.  
"You know, once you learn to develop this potential you have, you could easily make it to S-Class status. I have no doubts of it." He then continued walking.  
It seems that he has faith in me, even though I basically went against his wishes by having seals in the first place. That's not something you come by in a guild master every day. I'm glad that I'm a Fairy Tail mage.  
I noticed that Lucy was staring at her right hand when I turned to look around. Just as I thought- she received a guild mark, a light shade of pink right on the back of it. She turned around and went to the request board, where Natsu was standing, showing it off. So it looks like I'll be seeing more of her around. I wonder what kind of magic she uses…  
Either way, I go and lean against the far wall next to the counter and continue thinking about random things. Should I start removing my seals now? Or should I wait on it for a little longer? How's Erza doing on her job? Should I go find another job myself?  
I hear a cracking noise in the distance and look up to find Natsu punching a hole in the request board. Nab was yelling at him, probably saying he didn't need to do that or something, but I didn't bother to listen. It probably wasn't something I had to worry about myself. If Natsu had something he wanted to do, whether it was ultimately good or bad, he'd do it. Talking to him didn't change his mind much. I look at the flier he managed to put his fist into. It was one for the job I just did- taking out some group of thieves for sixteen thousand Jewel. I guess I forgot to take it with me. I walk over and tear it off the board, taking another look at it before ultimately throwing it away. It wasn't required anymore.  
I noticed that Lucy took off after Natsu after a brief discussion with Mirajane. I couldn't tell why, so I decide to go ask what it was about.  
"She wanted to know what was up with Natsu, so I told her about how he was raised by Igneel and the rest of his past." Mirajane answered. "I think she's going with him to find Macao. He went on a job a week ago and hasn't returned yet. Romeo was getting worried."  
As I recall, Romeo's the son of Macao. He went to go hunt some creatures called Vulcans in a nearby mountain range. I wouldn't expect them back for at least a day, considering travel time. I could follow suit, but Natsu should be able to handle this easily, and Lucy could use the experience as well, if she's as new to this as I think she is. So I decide to leave it to them and head to my apartment by the riverside.  
The inside of the room I owned was mostly basic; white walls, a dresser, a small kitchen to cook, a doorway to the bathroom and a shower, a desk with some notebooks I write in nightly, basically a journal. There was also a hammock hanging up in the corner- I found it more comfortable than a bed, so I generally slept in it rather than on a mattress. The curtains were open, letting in the sunlight, orange from it being setting into dusk. I decide to scribble down the events that happened today in my journal, detailing my job, how I was feeling, and other things, and crawl into my hammock to sleep for the night.


	3. The Demon Awakens

A/N: Thanks again for the support guys, I really do appreciate it. I know it's starting off a little slow but I'm going to try and pick up the pace a bit when it comes to action scenes so it doesn't get dull. My goal for now is to try and get a chapter or two out a week, just a heads up. This is subject to change with college coming up soon, my wisdom teeth getting pulled in a week or two and work schedules being implemented. I again want to thank you for taking the time to read this. Leave a review if you find that you want to, good or bad, and enjoy the third chapter!

I wake up the next morning to a gentle breeze and a rising sun on the horizon. I ease myself out of the hammock and go and grab a hot shower to start the day. I look at myself in the mirror as I dry off- lathered in scars from the lower neck down until my waist. Some from whips, others from probes or other instruments that were used in my childhood of testing. Arms, chest, and back all lathered in broken or injured tissue. It wasn't exactly pleasing to the eye- hence why I tended to wear more clothes than others, to hide that from them. Some may know that I was abused as a child, but it would be best that they didn't know the full extent of what I went through. I wrap my arms up in my usual bandages and put my jeans and cloak on before leaving into the main room.

I notice under my apartment doorway there was an envelope and a single word written on the back of it. Rent? The landlady here didn't really talk to me much, considering I wasn't usually here and I paid rent on time without fail, which was for certain. So the majority of the time she'd do this sort of thing, and I would put the cash due, as I am now, in the envelope and put it on the front desk before leaving for the day. I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on as I took my rent money with me out the door, making sure to lock the apartment behind me. On my way down the flight of stairs to the desk however, I notice a door on the other side of the hall, opened. It was unusual; that door was locked for a while and nobody lived there since I moved in years ago. Could it be that there would be a new tenant soon?  
I leave my envelope in a lock box on the desk and decide to head to the guild for a while.

Once I stepped in the door, the place was slightly more quiet than usual. Probably because Natsu was still gone on his quest with Lucy. They'll probably be back around evening, if my estimates are correct. However, just because there was some energy missing doesn't mean I wasn't warmly greeted.  
"Good morning, Desmond!" Mirajane called out, behind the counter. She was cleaning a glass with a towel. Elfman was sitting on one of the stools next to the elongated table.  
"Real men wake up early, right!?" He shouted, raising his first in the air. He never changes.  
"Morning you two." I respond, waving my hand and walking over. I noticed that the damaged request board was already fixed. No matter the damage to this place, it seems like we get it repaired in less than a day.  
I lean against the counter next to Elfman, facing away from the back wall and towards the front door. I didn't communicate much with other people, but this could be a nice change of pace, especially since I just got back from a job and Erza wasn't back yet. She's the one I'm most comfortable around. Perhaps I should try to get closer to the rest of the guild.  
"So," Mirajane began. "What exactly is your magic anyway? I can only say that I've seen it once before. Mind giving us a rundown?"  
Oh yeah, I forgot not everyone knows the basics of my magic. Honestly, I would rather they didn't know, since there's not a lot I fully understand myself. But Mirajane and Elfman are trustworthy to me, I may as well try and explain it.  
"Essentially, my magic has two major sides. One I call my Divine magic, mostly centered on defense. It's the magic I prefer to use, and my signature spell from it is Divine Intervention, which is when I make a golden wall of light to block oncoming attacks. At least, that's the one I use most often anyway. There are other spells that come from this Divine form I'm currently in."  
"And, what is this 'other side' exactly?" Elfman asked. He seemed to be listening intently, along with his sister.  
"That, well…. That gets a bit more complicated. I consider it my Unholy or Dark side. I become a totally different entity. My skin tone changes, my demeanor changes, my voice warps slightly, and my eye color changes to a deep red. Along with that, I become more violent or aggressive, and the magic is mostly for offensive purposes. At this present moment I can only really summon weapons with it, and the choices are limited for that. Along with that equipment, I can use raw magic power to increase my physical strength. And I'm sure that isn't the limits of the form either. I don't know the boundaries for either form in itself just yet, considering how little I'm actually pushing the limits of them."  
"So in order to use a certain type of magic, you need to be in the corresponding state? Sounds like a type of Take Over magic." Mirajane stated. "And this weapon thing for your Unholy magic sounds like Erza's Requip magic."  
"I guess it does, a little. But I did notice that I can only swap forms after being in one particular form for at least a minute. I can't just swap back and forth over and over again within seconds of each transformation. Which is rather limiting, to say the least."  
"I'm fairly certain the amount of time it would take to change between forms would become shorter with practice. A real man doesn't wait!" Elfman shouts. He did have a point on that one- it would seem likely that I could change quicker if I got used to changing back and forth. Except for the fact that I'm legitimately terrified of my dark side… It's killed before, and I don't have complete command over it. It's like a completely different person takes over when it's unleashed.  
"I would suppose so. However I tend to refrain from swapping to my other form because of how dangerous it can be." I retort. I'm not sure anyone would understand what it's like to be afraid of yourself.  
"That's a problem. You can't just hide from your identity- whichever it may be." Mirajane replied. She had a slight look of concern on her face. "I think it's about time you let this other side of you shine through, so then you could learn to understand and control it for good."  
"You're asking me to let an inner demon loose….so I can learn to understand it? That makes little sense." I sigh. "I'm not so sure that would benefit anything. It may cause more harm than good."  
"How could you possibly know if you're too scared to attempt it? Just give it a try, we're here to help you with this any way we can. And I doubt that your inner demons can combat mine anyway." Mirajane smiled and handed me a glass of tea, as she usually did.  
"We'll take it as slow as we need to in order for you to feel comfortable about it. Real men know how to be patient!" Elfman slapped my back, hard enough to almost knock the wind out of me.  
"All right, I guess it's worth a try. I don't know how to thank you guys…" I smile back at the both of them  
"No need! We're just guiding a fellow guild member, as our master would guide us all." Mirajane giggled a little.  
"I guess you're right." I take a gulp of my amber liquid. It's hard to believe that these people would want to help me to this extent. I'm not exactly the most prominent member of the guild or anything, yet they still wish to assist me. Am I glad I joined this family!  
"Hey, hold up a second." Gray was standing in front of me. It seems he was listening in from a distance. Then again, there wasn't a lot going on presently anyway. "If you say you prefer not to use your Dark form, which is the offensive state you have, how on earth did you take on a guild of thieves for your last job?"  
"Good question." I reply, finishing my tea in a swift glug, setting the glass back on the counter. "I actually only took out their leader. Caught him in a dark corridor, one swift crack at his head to knock him out, tied him up and turned him in. The rest of them won't know what to do without their kingpin, right?"  
"I have a bad feeling about this…" he states, holding his right hand to his head, eyes shut.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"A cockroach without a head can still live for a while. I don't think what you did was an adequate finish to-"  
"HEY!" The door got kicked in by some thug with a pipe over his shoulder. He had a small group of people behind him as well. "WHERE IS THIS DESMOND EBONY PUNK!?"  
Aw, shit. "You looking for me?" I say, standing up straight, putting my hands in my pockets. They don't seem happy to see me.  
"Well, it SEEMS that you had the guts to take out our master and just walk away with him. He's in prison now because of you. And guess what? WE'RE NOT! AND WE WILL PAY YOU BACK FOR IT!" They started to cheer. I noticed some of them had chains, one or two had swords, another a torch. "COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"  
"Sheesh, you really can't just scatter to the wind and change your lives huh? What a shame. But what if I don't feel like fighting you?"  
"Then we'll simply start trashing this town of yours!" He waves a hand to someone in the back with apparently a pistol in hand. He pointed it at a group of children outside, playing with a ball.  
"STOP!" I shout at the top of my lungs, running out to the door and through the angry mob and in between the armed assailant and the kids. Apparently I startled him, as he did began to pull the trigger…  
I clapped my hands together as fast as I could and spread them apart again in a horizontal motion. "Divine Intervention!" I yelled, as a screen of golden light spread across a wide plain in front of me, from the top of my head to the ground below my feet. The bullet managed to bounce back off the wall I made, just in time to keep the young people safe as they ran away scared. Apparently, the bullet went straight back down the gun barrel it came from, rendering the weapon useless. He threw it to the dirt and unsheathed a sword. I let the wall down and look around. I was surrounded by these thieves on a vengeance quest. Most of which were armed with a form of weapon, mostly chains or blunt objects, a few blades here or there.  
"Now then…shall we start with your legs? Or maybe gouge out an eye?" their apparent leader began, slapping his pipe into his empty palm repetitively.  
"I'm warning you….you don't want to do this." I reply. I really want to avoid using my _other _identity right now, with townspeople staring down from windows, my guild mates looking on…  
But it doesn't look like I get a choice.  
"Oh please, what are you gonna do? Throw up another one of those walls? We know you can't fight us right now, because you didn't beforehand!"  
"Well… I guess that's your opinion." I start to shift my forms slowly. I look at their leader as my skin tone starts to change a pale white color, and everything around felt hot enough to burn by looking at it. A black aura was resonating from my hands, which were now fully converted. I began to speak in a warped voice I mentioned earlier. "_**Now then….Who's my first victim?" **_I sounded creepy enough to give myself chills. I can feel it now, I was fully changed to my Dark form. Some of the thieves were having second thoughts. However….  
I no longer wished for mercy.  
_**"Unholy Armament: Arbiter."**_ I said, raising my right hand out, hand open. A black flare emerged out of thin air, along with a red magic circle that did a scanning motion from my wrist to a couple feet out past my fingertips. As it did so a short, one handed axe appeared, made of an onyx colored metal, a double sided blade, both of them jagged like a set of shark teeth. A skull design was in the center of the weapon's head, and the hilt had a leather strap at the end of it that went around my wrist for the moment. I took grip of the floating weapon in my hand and swung it once or twice in front of me, each slice through the air leaving a small black scar in the sky briefly. I let out a slightly demonic chuckle and look to my left to notice one of them stepped forward to swing his chain. I drew my left hand back briefly as the dark glow around my skin intensified for a moment in that area due to magic power, and backhanded him in the chest with all my might. He went flying into a brick wall, which cracked on his impact as he slid down into a trashcan, unconscious.  
More of them seemed to sway in their stance, but none of them ran away just yet. There was still a good fifty or so in front of me, at least for the moment. Most of them appeared bulkier than the first one I did in. Some of their looks of fear faded away into rage.  
_**"Next?"**_ I asked. Still having the wicked smirk on my face. I don't think I've ever felt so…. _Good._  
"KILL HIM!" One of them shouted. A group of about six charged at me. I raised my Arbiter high and swung at the first one, slicing his torso with magic power going through the axe. Note that it didn't actually cut him open; it was more that the intense pressure from the magic power fed into the weapon threw him away. In this case, up after hitting the floor with the downward swing. I then grabbed his ankle with my free hand and threw him aside, on top of the first crippled criminal. I then swung in a horizontal line to the right, and two more flew in that direction, rolling on the ground.  
The remaining three of this group all tried to go at me at once, one with a sword, two more with what looked like wood planks. I leaped upward to the one with a sword and blocked it with my axe's blade, hooking it under one of its teeth, and then kicked at the two with lumber at either side of me, sending them into the corresponding walls. I then flicked my wrist with the Arbiter and made the swordsmen release its weapon, sending it spinning into the air. I swing my weapon again, as he crashes into the crowd of people. As I land on my feet again, I notice another lackey coming at me bare handed. He was on the bulkier side, kind of slow. In both matters of the word. I take out his left knee with a quick punt into its cap, causing a crack to come from it as it caved in backwards. Then the sword that was in the air a minute ago fell into his right shoulder blade first, going down the length of his arm as he fell over in pain, silent.  
"_**Well wasn't that brutal.**_" I giggle. Taking a glance over the mob I notice that a good amount are terrified. Only a few seemed to be standing firm now. "_**What? Is that all you got? What happened to avenging your master?" **_  
"Oh yeah?" One of them said, hitting me in the back of the head with a chain, bringing me to my knees as I gasp for air briefly.  
"_**Now it gets interesting!**_" I shout, jumping back to my feet and wrapping my arm around my attacker's neck, only to use my weight with gravity to bring his forehead into the cement below, as I crash on my back without much pain and roll back onto my heels, now holding the axe by its leather strap. I found some of them beginning to run away, so I start spinning the axe with the leather strap, causing it to rotate violently and pick up some dust from the ground. "_**Aww, come on now! Don't run away! I'm not done playing with you yet!" **_ I then throw the axe at the crowd of fleeing adversaries, as it soars through the air into them, causing them to be launched in all directions like a firework in the night sky. Most of them were knocked out on the weapons impact with the ground, which is what caused the shockwave. It later disappeared in a black fire, as it had appeared before.  
"Wha-WHAT ARE YOU!? YOU DEMON!" The leader shouted, gawking at me in fear.  
"_**Oh my, what a good question…**_" I respond, putting my hand around my chin in thought for a brief moment. "_**Too bad I actually have no idea myself. I guess 'your worst nightmare' won't fit the bill, will it?**_"

He grunted, picking up his lead pipe. I noticed it was about half my size, and fairly thick, too. One crack from that in the wrong spot and I'd be in trouble. "Shut the fuck up!" He screeched, rushing at me with his weapon in hand, over his unconscious brothers in arms.  
"_**Unholy Armament: Kanabo!" **_I shout, as I set my right hand on the ground, creating a magic circle near my foot. I then slowly lift it upwards, pulling out a club with metal studs around it. It was rather heavy, even for my powerful form, and it was about the same size as his pipe. I lift it with both hands until the entirety of the blunt weapon was above my head. My opponent was about to swing at me, aiming for my rib cage with a side swipe. "_**I warned you… Now you know better than to challenge me again, fool!**_" I say, as I swing my Kanabo into his body with all my might, forcing him into the ground hard enough for it to be dented and shake for a second, throwing rubble around. After the rubble is gone, I note that the man was not breathing, his pipe stuck under him, and my weapon buried in his lower spine, slightly bloody as I have it return to the realm whence it came. I take a few deep breaths before looking up and around. Some of the townspeople are staring down on me from windows, whether in awe or in fear for their lives. Some parents were actually taking their children away from the spectacle they saw as well. I start to shift back to my normal self, somewhat sore in the head, ears ringing from when I was struck earlier. My arms were also sore, probably from using the Kanabo just now. As I finally complete my transformation to my usual self, I turn to the guild building to find a small crowd. Elfman, Mirajane, Gray, and others were all looking at me with concern, or terror. Not sure which.  
"I guess now you know why I prefer not to use that power…" I say, walking towards them, and away from the groaning foes scattered like trash in the road.  
Nobody said anything at first, still in shock I assume. I really wish they didn't see that. It wasn't for any man to see. Far too brutal to simply witness and forget.  
Mirajane stepped forward and put her hand on my shoulder. "It felt good, didn't it? To finally let go?"  
That was unexpected. I thought she would say something like 'we're going to get you help' or 'never do that again'. But…._that?_ It caught me off guard so it took me a second to finally answer her.  
"A little."


End file.
